Little White Clouds
by Sakura-BlossomsXXX
Summary: My collection off one shot fanfictions dedicated to Naruto Couples


A/N: This is my collection of one shot fanfictions with naruto couples. If you want you can write sequals to the stories or use the ideas as long as you refrence it back to me okay! - I'll do some requests if you want. Mild yao (depending on the couple) i can do, but no yuri please. So heres the first SakuxSasu! please review I acctually tried on this one.

**Disclamer: **Dont own any naruto characters... crap.

* * *

**You Finally Made Hin Cry**

"Sasuke, come back!" a medical ninja screamed. "We're not finished dressing your wounds!" The black haired boy paid no attention. His breath came out labored, harsh, and painful, but he was numb to everything except his own thoughts.

"Sasuke!" It was an angry woman's voice this time. He ran on, anger and terror sloshing together as one in his already panicked mind.

He skidded around a corner, knocking over a nurse, who was carrying a tray of hypodermic needles. She gave a scream of surprise, but Sasuke's dark eyes, clouded with unknown emotions to outsiders, saw right through her.

"Sakura," he thought over and over. "Room 113, 114." He now allowed the metal plates of the room numbers into his line of vision.

It had been at least four hours since Konoha was attacked by The Village Hidden In The Sound. Sasuke had seen little of his friends throughout the chaos of the battle, and was too busy trying to defend his life to look for them. A flash of pink, or a smudge of blonde here or there was the only glimpse of his team he had been able to spot.

Many leaf and sound shinobi alike had been wounded in the rain of kunais, shurrikan, and secret techniques, and Sasuke had been no exception. After the battle, he had been taken to the Medical Center to be treated for minor burns on his cheeks from his many "fire ball" jutsus he preformed, and a nasty gash on his right leg. They had stitched his leg and told him to stay off of it while the stitches healed.

They were about to treat the many other cuts and bruises, when Rock Lee burst into the room, bringing the horrible news with him.

"Sasuke, you're bleeding!" The angry woman's voice called out. He didn't care. Despite the searing pain, in which he was totally oblivious to, he ran faster.

Then, as he rounded the last corner, Sakura's room rose in front of him. 210. A strong hand gripped his forearm.

"Let me go!" he screamed, wrenching his arm away, and barging into the room.

As soon as he entered, the panic and anger were replaced by grief and guilt. His other teammate, Naruto Uzumaki and his sensei Kakashi Hatake were standing near a bed in the corner. Naruto turned to him and opened his mouth to speak, but a sob escaped him and the blonde boy could only shake his head as tears fell from his blue eyes,

Suddenly, Sasuke felt four pairs of arms wrap firmly around his neck and torso.

"Let me go!" the Uchiha repeated, thrashing and pulling as the arms restraining him. "I need to see her!"

"Sasuke, you ripped your stitches," again, it was the woman's irate voice. "Your leg is seriously injured!"

"Let him go!" Naruto yelled, attempting to rush forward, before Kakashi put out a hand.

"Miss, I am Sasuke's sensei," Kakashi said in his usual pleasant, light aired voice. "I'll take care of it, you just go treat the other wounded ninja's."

The woman seemed taken aback by the silver haired jonin's interference, but bowed nonetheless, a slight blush rising in her chubby cheeks. Her goons put down the Uchiha down and turned towards the hall, seeming disappointed there was no struggle.

"Now then," Kakashi closed his visible eye, happily. "Look at the mess you made."

Sasuke fought down a rush of embarrassment as he looked at the white linoleum tile. From his kicking, blood from his wounded leg had splattered over the floor, making mini red beads look like someone had an amputation rather then a small altercation.

"I'm sure someone will clean it up," Naruto sighed, uncharacteristically glum. Sasuke was now fully aware of the pain in his leg and limped gingerly to the bedside. The old feelings of guilt and fear returned.

"Oh, Sakura."

He barely recognized her. Her hair was a matted pink cloud of dirt and blood, while she was so pale she looked like a ghost. Her chest rose so slightly, Sasuke found his breath catch in his throat, in belief she'd stopped breathing. The worst wound he could see was on her stomach. The wound was now stitched, bandaged, and clean, but the red stains on her hospital gown told how much blood she had really lost.

He had always found Sakura annoying, preppy and lacking an any natural talent (All qualities he despised in people). What pissed him off most was when she'd flirt with him when she could be training. Her constant attempts to impress him were so obvious, it was sad to watch her even try. But as he watched her barley cling to life, her face scratched, and her body battered, He had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Sakura, despite the fact everyone called her weak and untalented, had followed the shinobi way and put her life on the line for her village. He gently enclosed her hand in his own and stroked her palm with his thumb.

"_As annoying, as you are, you are not as weak as everyone says" _He thought sadly. Before he could stop himself, he reached his left hand out and began stroking her scratched cheek gently.

Naruto looked at Sasuke confusedly. All this time Naruto thought his teammate hated Sakura, but now here he was stroking her cheek with a tenderness he never thought possible. Looking closer, the blonde ninja saw a small stream of tears running from Sasuke's dark eyes and down his cheeks..

"_You did it Sakura Chan," _Naruto thought somewhat jealous. "_You finally made him cry."

* * *

_

Okay so there you go. Let me know if you write a sequal! The first one is down Yaaay. Please review! 


End file.
